


Kalenderblätter

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [53]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Nadeshda Krusensterns POV, Outing, POV Outsider, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadeshdas kriminalistisches Talent macht sich bezahlt.</p><p><i>Nadeshda sah auf die Uhr. Thiel mußte unbedingt noch sein O.K. zu diesem Bericht geben, bevor sie ihn weiterschicken konnte, aber als sie aus der Teambesprechung gekommen war, war das gemeinsame Büro leer. Sie konnte sich gar nicht erinnern, daß er am Nachmittag einen Termin hatte. Stirnrunzelnd griff sie nach dem Klappkalender auf seinem Schreibtisch - und unterdrückte einmal mehr ein Augenrollen, weil ihr Chef sich immer noch weigerte, Outlook zu benutzen und stattdessen seine Termine auf Papier notierte. Aber da war nichts eingetragen für den Nachmittag. Stattdessen fiel ihr Blick auf einen Eintrag unter 20 Uhr. </i>Kino.<i> Sie blinzelte. Das war nicht Thiels Handschrift, die kannte sie gut genug. Und vor allem würde Thiel unter gar keinen Umständen statt des I-Punkts ein Herzchen malen.</i></p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/69795.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kalenderblätter

**Author's Note:**

> **Bingo-Prompt:** Tagebuch / Kalender  
>  **A/N 1:** Mir ist ewig nichts zu "Tagebuch" eingefallen ... bis ich gemerkt habe, daß es ja auch "Kalender" zur Auswahl gibt :)  
>  **A/N 2:** Und jetzt hat diese Geschichte ihre Daseinsberechtigung gefunden - als Inspiration hierfür: [Kommunikationsprobleme](http://veradee.livejournal.com/137557.html) von veradee. Ich lache immer noch :D

***

Nadeshda sah auf die Uhr. Thiel mußte unbedingt noch sein O.K. zu diesem Bericht geben, bevor sie ihn weiterschicken konnte, aber als sie aus der Teambesprechung gekommen war, war das gemeinsame Büro leer. Sie konnte sich gar nicht erinnern, daß er am Nachmittag einen Termin hatte. Stirnrunzelnd griff sie nach dem Klappkalender auf seinem Schreibtisch - und unterdrückte einmal mehr ein Augenrollen, weil ihr Chef sich immer noch weigerte, Outlook zu benutzen und stattdessen seine Termine auf Papier notierte. Aber da war nichts eingetragen für den Nachmittag. Stattdessen fiel ihr Blick auf einen Eintrag unter 20 Uhr. _Kino._ Sie blinzelte. Das war nicht Thiels Handschrift, die kannte sie gut genug. Und vor allem würde Thiel unter gar keinen Umständen statt des I-Punkts ein Herzchen malen. Sie starrte die Schrift an - schwungvolle Buchstaben, die Optimismus ausdrückten, das hätte zumindest ihr Dozent in dieser merkwürdigen graphologischen Fortbildung behauptet. Und ein ebenso schwungvoll gezeichnetes Herzchen, fein säuberlich ausgemalt, so daß es auch wirklich ins Auge sprang. Was zur Hölle hatte das in Thiels Bürokalender -

"Nadeshda?"

Sie sah schuldbewußt auf, obwohl es völlig normal war, daß sie einen Blick in den Kalender ihres Chefs warf, um zu wissen, wo er gerade war. Und bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte, ob das so schlau war, hatte sie schon ausgesprochen, was ihr durch den Kopf ging.

"Wer malt Ihnen denn so hübsche Herzchen in den Kalender?"

"Was?" Thiel sah erst irritiert sie an, um dann einen Blick über ihre Schulter in seinen Kalender zu werfen und prompt rot anzulaufen. Sie starrte ihn fasziniert an - so eine Reaktion hatte sie noch nie erlebt. Nadeshda überlegte gerade, ob sie nachbohren sollte, als Thiel ihren Gedankengang unterbrach.

"Das ist bloß ein blöder Scherz." Er schob den Kalender hastig aus ihrem Gesichtsfeld und drehte sich wieder um. "Wollten Sie was von mir?"

O.K. Besser nicht nachbohren. Jedenfalls nicht jetzt. "Können Sie hier noch einen Blick draufwerfen? Ich wollte den Bericht gerne heute noch wegschicken."

***

Zu viel mehr als zu einer kurzen Abstimmung waren sie nicht gekommen, weil Thiel nach kurzer Zeit schon wieder weggerufen wurde.

"Frau Klemm." Thiel zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Die hat mir gerade noch gefehlt."

Sie nickte mitfühlend, weil sie genau wußte, daß Thiel der Staatsanwältin noch nichts Neues berichten konnte. In solchen Fällen mußte man Geduld haben, eine Eigenschaft, mit der Frau Klemm leider nicht gesegnet war. Andererseits war ein bißchen Ungeduld nicht verkehrt, wenn man im Leben weiterkommen wollte, dachte sie, als Thiel den Raum verlassen hatte. Die Staatsanwältin wäre kaum so erfolgreich, wenn sie nicht von sich und anderen Leistung fordern würde.

Nadeshda machte weiter mit der Überprüfung der Telefonkontakte ihrer Verdächtigen; eine mühselige Arbeit, aber sie mußte getan werden. Dieser Kleinkram wurde in Krimis fast nie gewürdigt, dabei war das doch häufig der Teil der Ermittlungen, der letztendlich zur Aufklärung führte. Und die Überprüfung und vor allem Auswertung von Informationen war eine ihrer großen Stärken. Ihr Blick schweifte ab zu Thiels Schreibtisch. Wie oft hatte sie zum Beispiel mit Hilfe von Kalendereinträgen schon einen entscheidenden Hinweis zur Lösung eines Falls geliefert ... Vielleicht sollte sie als Pause von dieser Fleißarbeit mal eine kleine Denksportaufgabe in Angriff nehmen. Nur fünf Minuten ... Sie sah zur Tür. Thiel würde alleine für den Weg hin und zurück zwanzig Minuten brauchen. Kurzentschlossen stand sie auf und nahm sich den Kalender noch einmal vor. Das war immerhin Thiels dienstlicher Kalender, was er da eintrug, fiel schließlich nicht unter Privatsphäre.

Sie blätterte vor und zurück. In den letzten drei Monaten nahmen die Einträge am Abend mehr und mehr zu. Immer Thiels Schrift, ohne Kommentar und ohne Herzchen. Restaurants, manchmal Kino, einmal ein Konzert und einmal ... die Eislaufbahn? Nicht einmal stand ein Name dabei, nicht mal ein Anfangsbuchstabe. Naja ... wenn es das war, wonach es aussah, würde Thiel vermutlich keine Probleme damit haben sich zu merken, mit wem er verabredet war. Sie blätterte noch einmal nach vorne - in der ersten Jahreshälfte waren keine privaten Termine; sie konnte sich auch nicht erinnern, daß es so etwas in den Jahren davor gegeben hatte. Das einzig private war im Sommer einmal ein Eintrag, der den Namen eines Münsteraner Restaurants und den Hinweis "Boerne" enthielt. Der Rechtsmediziner war auch der einzige, von dem sie wußte, daß er hin und wieder einmal etwas mit ihrem Chef privat unternahm. Oder vielmehr der einzige, der ihn hin und wieder irgendwo hin schleifte.  
Aber diese auffällige Häufung ... da war was im Gange. Und die Tatsache, daß der letzte Eintrag ja wohl von jemandem gemacht worden war, der Zugang zu diesem Büro hatte, deutete darauf hin, daß sie die Frau kannte. Sie warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Handschrift und setzte sich wieder an ihren eigenen Schreibtisch. Alexandra vielleicht? Sie hatte die Kollegin letztens mit Thiel zusammen in der Kantine gesehen und sich nichts dabei gedacht - immerhin machten Thiel und sie auch oft gemeinsam Mittagspause. Aber Alexandra hatte sich vor einem guten Jahr von ihrem Mann getrennt. Es würde doch nicht etwa Frau Meierkopf ... Die Sekretärin war am Vormittag in ihrem Büro gewesen, um Thiel ein Fax auf den Schreibtisch zu legen. Aber das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, die war doch locker zwanzig Jahre jünger als ihr Chef. Es mußte ja auch nicht unbedingt jemand sein, der heute im Büro gewesen war, obwohl Thiel sehr überrascht über den Eintrag und die Verzierung gewirkt -

Ein knappes Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach sie, und zwei Sekunden später steckte Boerne den Kopf herein. "Guten Tag, Frau Krusenstern. Wo ist denn ihr Chef?"

"Frau Klemm hat ihn zu sich zitiert." Sie schob die Überlegungen zu Thiels Liebesleben beiseite. Wurde Zeit, sich wieder der Arbeit zu widmen, auch wenn das eine ausgesprochen interessante Entwicklung war. "Soll ich ihm was ausrichten?"

Der Rechtsmediziner zögerte kurz, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. "So sehr eilt es nicht. Ich sehe ihn sowieso heute Abend, wir sind zum Kino verabredet."

Ihr fiel vor Schreck der Kuli aus der Hand, was ihr zum Glück die Gelegenheit gab, sich mit etwas anderem zu beschäftigen, so daß Boerne ihre Überraschung nicht bemerkte. Sie antwortete automatisch auf Boernes Verabschiedung, während ihr Verstand die einzelnen Puzzleteilchen zusammensetzte. Der Rechtsmediziner war gestern Abend im Büro gewesen und hatte auf Thiel gewartet, um ihn mitzunehmen. Ihr Chef hatte es mal wieder geschafft, sich das Rad klauen zu lassen. Sie starrte auf die Liste mit Anrufen auf dem Monitor, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Vielleicht war das doch nur ein dummer Scherz gewesen und Thiel war rot geworden, weil er wußte, daß das von Boerne stammte? Die zwei waren immerhin auch früher schon gelegentlich zusammen essen gegangen. Warum auch immer, man sollte meinen, daß sie auf der Arbeit und als Nachbarn genug voneinander sahen. Nadeshda blinzelte, und die Zeilen wurden wieder scharf. Wem machte sie was vor - in den letzten Wochen waren es zwei, manchmal sogar drei Abendtermine gewesen, das mußte -

"Den nächsten Termin bei Frau Klemm übernehmen Sie", fuhr Thiels Stimme zwischen ihre Gedanken. "Das ist doch echte Zeitverschwendung, ich hätte besser ... stimmt was nicht?"

"Nein, nein, alles O.K."

"Sie haben nicht zufällig irgendetwas gefunden?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll, und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Zwar hatte sie einige überraschende neue Erkenntnisse gewonnen, aber die hatten leider nichts mit ihrem Fall zu tun. Thiel seufzte und setzte sich an seinen Platz. "Ich gehe die Liste von hinten nach vorne durch, bis wir uns in der Mitte treffen."

***

Es war wieder Boernes Klopfen, das sie beide aus der Arbeit riß. "Feierabend!" verkündete der Rechtsmediziner fröhlich. "Es ist schon sieben."

"Aber wir sind noch nicht ..." protestierte ihr Chef halbherzig, nur um von dem Hinweis, daß seine Leistungsfähigkeit nach zehn Stunden Arbeit sowieso nicht mehr der Rede wert war, gestoppt zu werden. Thiel murrte und rieb sich den Nacken, aber sie konnte auch sehen, wie er zur Uhr schielte.

"Ich mache auch gleich Schluß für heute, mir verschwimmt schon alles vor den Augen", sagte sie. "Nur noch diese Aktennotiz, damit ich das bis morgen nicht vergessen habe."

Thiel nickte. "Schönen Feierabend dann."

Während sie tippte, beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Thiel seinen Rechner abschaltete und wie die beiden unter dem üblichen Austausch von Freundlichkeiten aufbrachen. Es war alles wie immer, und nur weil sie besonders darauf achtete, fiel ihr Boernes Hand auf, mit der er Thiel mit dem Hinweis darauf, daß die Zeit knapp wurde, fast aus der Tür schob, und die eindeutig länger als nötig auf Thiels Rücken liegenblieb. Und dieser genervte Blick, den Thiel Boerne zuwarf, schien diesmal auch eine andere Qualität zu haben als sonst. Aber vielleicht hatte sie das eben auch nur noch nie aus dem richtigen Blickwinkel gesehen.

Als sich die Tür hinter den beiden geschlossen hatte, stahl sich das Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht, das sie die ganze Zeit unterdrückt hatte. Nur schade, daß sie keine Gelegenheit haben würde, die Diskussion zum Thema Herzchen in Thiels Kalender mitanzuhören.

♥ Fin ♥


End file.
